Inside the Shell
by BarbaraCB
Summary: Não é a tentativa de solucionar um crime; é a tentativa dos detetives não de desvendar misterios ou mentiras, mas sim de solucionarem a si mesmos. Não vemos seus rostos, apenas suas palavras. - Crossover de Cold Case e Law & Order Special Victims Unit -
1. Emprestado de Kizzy Ysatis

"Ah, balzaquiana – ri-me de mim mesma – Teus amigos não te servem para consumo, só para consolo. Já pensou, ter 30 anos, ser bela, ter um corpo bonito e ninguém para tocá-lo? Já que não tenho ninguém, faço-me eu mesma companhia. Quer coisa melhor? Se quero amigos, ouço os livros. Tem melhor conselheiro? (...) Se me falta o ouvir, ouço música; se me falta o beijar, aperto os lábios no cristal da taça do sumo das filhas das videiras; se me falta o tocar, toco-me eu mesma; se me falta o acariciar, afago meu gato, tem pêlo macio.

E assim aprende-se a viver sozinha."**  
**

**s§s**

"Olhos cerrados. Centrados. Azul-acinzentados. A expressão firme; prestativa. Inquieta.

Fiel."

**s§s**

"Uma vez mais a força masculina profanou a feminina sem permissão.

Sem direito.

Violada.

E quando um homem viola uma mulher, viola todas as mulheres do mundo."

**s§s**

"Fausto o arrancou da moto e o jogou no chão com uma força descomunal. (...) Selton foi arrastado para o paredão preto onde foi erguido pela jaqueta.

- É bom você não me desobedecer –murmurou Fausto, ameaçador."

**(de "O Diário da Sibila Rubra" e "Clube dos Imortais – A Nova Quimera dos Vampiros", de Kizzy Ysatis)**


	2. Introdução

**Disclaimer: Lilly Rush, Scotty Vallens e o corredor de caixas brancas pertencem a Meredith Stiehm.**

**Law & Order – Special Victims Unit , os Detetives que trabalham nela e sua "rainy/criminal ****New York****" pertencem a Dick Wolf.**

**s§s**

_Poças rasas ainda encharcavam o asfalto, as evidências do chuvisco da temporada. As ruas estavam cinzentas._

_Não._

_As ruas__eram cinzentas._

"Em breve não estarei mais aqui.

Ouvirás a minha historia através de meu sangue"

_O preto-e-branco e o vermelho tingiam as cidades, os prédios e as pessoas. O não se importar dos indivíduos que ignoravam o sangue derramado por toda parte, sangue de homens culpados ou não,_

_mulheres de vida nem sempre fácil e crianças, as que nunca mereciam._

_Profissão mais ingrata, a sua. _

_Por mais que num dia cada gota de seu suor corresse por suas testas no esforço de prender os vilões da história, no outro haveria o dobro esperando por eles._

"Isso te assusta e te consome,

Uma doença da mente que te controla.

Sua mente está entrando em colapso"

_Viam coisas terríveis, frutos da capacidade e da consciência às vezes perturbada das pessoas. Carregavam o estigma da morte em seus ombros ainda que o sangue que escorresse por entre seus dedos tivesse sido tomado por outrem;_

_mas não tiveram e não têm opção._

_Matava ou morria._

_Matava ou a pessoa que lhe era mais importante morreria diante de seus olhos._

_Suas mãos eram sujas, mas suas essências eram brilhantes; e seus olhos, as palavras não-ditas - melissos ou celestes, terrosos ou glaciais, quem os conseguisse ler, choraria pelo horror que já haviam visto e pela beleza que ainda restara na humanidade ali estampados._

"No fundo, não seremos nada além de pessoas solitárias"

_Não conseguiam dormir à noite, tinham pesadelos. _

_Quase morreram na luta pelo o que era certo, foram perseguidos por maníacos e feridos por outros._

_À noite, deitavam-se em casa ou no trabalho, sozinhos ou acompanhados pela esposa ou amantes esporádicos, gatos ou fotos dos crimes que tentava solucionar. _

_Dormiam com os mortos e com o vazio de uma solidão plena._

_Portavam devoção e ódio, justiça e punição._

_Paciência, violência e benevolência resolutas em suas íris e palmas._

_Eles protegiam e eram protegidos, tendo ou não a consciência de que eram guardiões._

_O Jardineiro Fiel que cuidava de seu pequeno Lírio Branco ou a Oliveira que sombreava e sustentava Aquele Que Era Temente a Deus._

"Tudo muda,

E ficaria maravilhado com o que encontrará

Se através de minhas íris você olhar"

_Os fios que os ligavam eram mais fortes do que sequer imaginaram, porém sutis e invisíveis. Mas conseguem senti-los e ao se olharem pela primeira vez, os viram mais claramente do que se brilhassem em escuridão._

_Ele não poderia viver sem ela e é esse o seu maior temor._

_Ela não poderia viver sem ele, o sentia em seu coração por mais que escondesse._

_Todo santo dia lutavam para que vítimas e suas famílias tivessem a justiça que eles mesmos não tiveram e para que jamais fossem esquecidos, por mais que décadas se passassem. Porém, ainda não era o suficiente para tornar suas vidas_

_mais miseráveis do que já eram._

_Sempre havia algo mais._

"Mas seremos fortes

E lutaremos contra as criaturas da noite..."

_Não tinham saída, era seu dever, sua missão e natureza. Não seriam outra coisa que não aquilo._

_Contudo, por mais que tentassem salvar todos aqueles que buscavam por sua ajuda e por mais que corressem contra o tempo e contra os outros, esqueceram-se de uma em especial. A vítima mais presente e constante em suas existências._

_Eles próprios - reféns e bandidos de si mesmos._

**s§s **

**NOVA YORK - ESTAÇÃO DE TREM**

**SEXTA-FEIRA – 22 DE AGOSTO**

**15:40**

_Os carros amarelos seguiam mais velozes que o necessário pela avenida movimentada, passando por eles como relâmpagos; eram distorcidos pela água que caía e pelas poças que espirravam nas calçadas ao passarem. Os pingos entravam em seus cabelos e roupas grossas, irritando-os por estarem tão molhados e com frio. Os dois parceiros tentavam parar um daqueles relâmpagos desde que deixaram a estação trinta minutos antes, mas todos passavam como se estivessem invisíveis naquela calçada. Às vezes o departamento em que trabalhavam deixava seus membros na mão por não haverem carros o suficiente para todos._

_Infelizmente, essa era uma dessas ocasiões._

_Já irritado, o homem entrou na frente do primeiro carro amarelo sinalizado que viu, percebendo que apenas seus sinais não seriam suficientes._

_Sua acompanhante o repreendia pela imprudência, acompanhada pelo motorista mexicano que pegava mais pesado em sua primeira língua - mas sem recusar os passageiros, pois tinha a sua família para sustentar, afinal..._

_Ambos se sentaram no banco traseiro, satisfeitos por saírem da umidade da rua._

_Em silêncio._

**s§s**

_  
_**NOVA YORK – ST PAUL AVENUE  
SEXTA-FEIRA – 22 DE AGOSTO**

**15:40**

_O carro seguia sem pressa por aquela avenida, pois quem o dirigia não estava com nenhum pingo de vontade de chegar à delegacia em que trabalhava. E também por não querer acordar a mulher exausta que dormia no banco ao seu lado, embalada pelo som do limpador de pára-brisa._

_Talvez pensasse o contrário se soubesse o que ela presenciava em seus sonhos naquele mesmo instante, aqueles que existiam para os dois, mas que para ela haviam piorado nos últimos tempos. _

_Ela não queria admitir, ele sabia o porquê e era essa a razão de não querer acordá-la._

_Parava o carro vagarosamente, sua atenção falsamente fincada no farol que fechava para ele._

**s§s**


	3. What is hidden inside the shell

- Scotty, seu idiota! – ela exclamou, aproximando-se rapidamente de seu parceiro, que estava na frente do táxi, as mãos sobre o capô. Examinou-o para ver se estava bem, e ao constatar que tudo permanecia no mesmo lugar de sempre, completou. – Saiba que você morto não me ajudaria em nada, muito pelo contrario!

Ignorando a voz do motorista gritando coisas em espanhol, ela encarou Scotty com as sobrancelhas abaixadas e irritadas, esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Ele apenas sorriu sarcástico e abriu a porta traseira mais próxima, oferecendo-lhe o assento.

Inconseqüente...

- Quando quiser se matar de novo, me avise antes, obrigada. – disse Lilly, afastando-o de seu caminho com um olhar descontente.

- Pode deixar, eu aviso. – e de novo o sorriso de resolvi-o-problema-de-forma-impensada-mas-resolvi. Sentaram-se nos assentos traseiros, indicando ao motorista a rua de destino.

_Lilly. _

_Nome de origem inglesa. _

_Significado: "Lírio"_

Ah, Scotty... às vezes sentia-se como tomasse conta de uma criança. A forma imatura com a qual resolvia certas coisas ainda os colocaria em maus lençóis qualquer dia desses. Já até via quando, mas...

Mas...

... espere um minuto, Lilly Rush!, disse uma voz parecida com a sua, dentro de sua mente. Que moral tem você para falar de imaturidade, afinal? O sujo falando do mal lavado... Scotty pode ser inconseqüente ao revidar provocações ou ao tomar atitudes precipitadas, mas há por acaso pessoa mais imatura do que você para lidar com seus próprios assuntos? Aqueles que te dizem mais respeito que qualquer outro?

Sua outra metade, a Lilly que se pode ver com expressão pensativa, ponderou por alguns momentos.

É, respondeu afinal. Não há.

Claro que não há, continuou a consciência que usava sua imagem aos dezenove anos. Além de já ter agido dessa forma também, você é aquela que foge de si mesma mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Finge que esquece para não ter que encarar a realidade, mas não esquece coisa nenhuma. Fica tudo aqui em sua cabecinha, sendo remoído até desgastar. Ou não. Melhor exemplo de todos? Sua infância, oras! Preferiu deixar de se lembrar dela por causa do que aconteceu...

Não é bem assim.

"_Íris azuis, sorriam para o mundo"_

Estava tudo muito quieto ali. Mas o silêncio não o incomodava nem um pouco.

Acostumado a ouvir vozes falando sem parar e telefones tocarem o dia inteiro, aquilo era uma benção. Era no silêncio que conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos com clareza e pesar suas decisões com mais controle.

_Elliot. _

_Nome de origem hebraica, derivação de "Elijah". _

_Significado: "Meu Deus é meu Senhor"._

E naquele silêncio em particular, parecia escutar todos os sons pequenos do mundo – a chuva batendo nos vidros; o pára-brisa sendo limpo naquela dança repetitiva; as capas e casacos passando umas nas outras nas ruas; a respiração de sua parceira. O transito piorou a ponto de não mais andarem, e aproveitou a pausa para olhar o banco ao lado.

Olivia parecia dormir como há muito não fazia - sua cabeça encostada no vidro, os braços descansando em suas pernas. Seu cabelo quase encobria seu rosto por completo. Sabia que estava passando as noites em claro por mais que ela não tenha dito uma palavra sobre o assunto.

Aquele assunto.

"_E todos os medos que levas contigo_

_Retornarão para sussurrar-te ao ouvido"_

Não é bem assim. Ela teve motivos para isso – disse uma terceira voz. A garotinha entrou no foco de luz projetado na sala em sua mente e pôde ver seu rostinho desgostoso e ferido.

O seu próprio rosto desgostoso e ferido.

A jovem-Lilly-rebelada vacilou ao ouvir as palavras da pequena. Parecia ter se lembrado agora, pois aquela infância esquecida e vivida por aquela menina era a sua. E também da Lilly-detetive-da-Homicídios.

A garotinha-Lilly lembrou a elas o que havia de mais sujo em suas lembranças – a combinação das palavras "mãe" e "álcool" estavam presentes em quase todas.

Ela e sua irmã mais nova ao serem trancadas sozinhas em casa, bebendo somente água e leite frio, pois não havia nem bolacha água-e-sal no armário e não podiam mexer no fogão por nem alcançarem seu topo. Sua mãe voltou, é claro. Depois de dois dias, esgotada em bebida.

Ou quando tinha seis anos, a mãe a largando-a num shopping para ir beber. Ela voltou para buscá-la, mas via que estava bêbada apesar de ser ainda muito pequena.

Porém, a situação que ilustrava o quanto sua mãe e seu alcoolismo lhe foram dedicados e cuidadosos, foi uma vez quando tinha dez anos. A mãe precisava beber, e a mandou ao mercado comprar mais uma garrafa de vodka barata.

Era tarde da noite. O bairro em que cresceu nunca fora dos melhores.

A garotinha-Lilly contava como correu o mais rápido que podia da escuridão das ruas e do homem que a perseguia. Era pequena e frágil graças à fabulosa alimentação que recebia a cada dois dias. Quando ele a alcançou, ela entregou a ele todo o dinheiro que possuía. Ela era só uma garotinha, mas o tal homem não pareceu se importar com esse detalhe tão pequeno. Talvez nem tivesse notado.

"_Porque é esta a noite, a noite do horror_

_E ninguém a salvará da fera que está prestes a atacar._

_Você luta por sua vida dentro de uma noite assassina e assustadora..."_

Ela contou como o punho dele chocou-se violentamente contra o seu maxilar indefeso; uma, duas, dez, vinte vezes. Que fossem cem, Lilly-da-Homicidios não saberia dizer até hoje.

A pequena chorou e gritou, cuspindo pedaços de seus dentes de leite e ouviu o estalo de seu queixo se partindo. E ele ria, pisoteava o lírio branco que lutava por não querer morrer. Ela desejava ter perdido a consciência com a dor arrebentando-lhe os sentidos, porque tudo terminaria ali, acordaria no hospital e não se lembraria de nada.

Mas ela não desmaiou.

Foi forçada a presenciar e ter aquilo latejando em sua cabeça como uma enxaqueca pelo resto de seus dias. E não foram só dentes que ele conseguiu arrancar dela - a pouca inocência que não fora dissipada pelo álcool consumido por sua mãe também se fora com aquilo.

Mas o tempo, disse Lilly-a-detetive, me ensinou a esquecer disso...

Não, não ensinou, disseram as outras duas, porque eu ainda me lembro. E você também.

A jovem-Lilly prosseguira, aninhando a pequena em seus braços claros. Culpar George, o serial killer que você matou, por fazê-la se lembrar também é uma grande mentira que você criou. Ele apenas refrescou-lhe a memória naquele sótão sujo com arvores pintadas nas paredes. A floresta onde ele foi caçado.

Você sabe muito bem que a sua floresta é aquele beco onde fui perseguida há mais de vinte anos, disse a outra, enquanto sentia o queixo da jovem-Lilly em sua cabeça. Aquele lugar escuro. O lugar em que eu fui abatida. E pelo qual você às vezes dorme de abajur aceso, até hoje...

E pelo qual sou o que sou hoje, pensou a Lilly-da-Homicidios. E se não fosse da Homicídios, não seria nada.

Porque você, Lilly-da-Homicidios, se apóia nisso para viver e se lhe tirassem isso não haveria mais em quê acreditar ou por quê continuar aqui.

"_Sinto que estou perdendo a luta dentro de mim"_

Aquele assunto que nem a passividade estampada em seu rosto adormecido podia encobrir e cujo horror era maior do que todos os seus colegas pensavam. E ele, Elliot Stabler, sabia muito bem, pois ninguém a enxergava da mesma forma que ele - resultado de onze anos de convivência.

Estavam em parceria desde o inicio da carreira dela na UVE e sabia como ela agia, como não age e o que jamais faria – e, segundo estes itens, ela tentaria contornar sozinha a situação em que se encontrava, não ia contar a ele o que a atormentava a ponto de tirar-lhe o sono e talvez levasse aquilo até as ultimas conseqüências, estourando com o que insistia em guardar para si.

Ele só queria que ela aliviasse sua consciência. A culpa não fora dela. Mas o quase-estupro fora além do que ela poderia suportar, a ultima coisa que deveria ter acontecido com ela e ele temia no que aquilo poderia se tornar.

"_É como um pesadelo tornando-se realidade"_

_Ela não queria... _

_Não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Sua mãe dissera mesmo aquilo?Agora tudo fazia sentido... E por isso mesmo sentia-se a mais proibida de existir. _

_Correu para o quarto, a mãe chamando seu nome, mas não quis voltar para ela, precisava arranjar uma forma de tentar compreender o que ela lhe dissera há instantes atrás. Lembrou-se de quando era criança, das vezes em que perguntava onde ele estava e como era, obtendo respostas não muito claras ou resposta alguma. _

_Agora sabia o por quê. _

_Não queria ser o que era – e aquela seria a primeira de muitas noites em que, pensando nisso, choraria até a exaustão._

_Olivia._

_Nome originado do latim, derivação de "Oliver"._

_Significado: "Oliveira"_

Enquanto pôde, antes de cair no vício do álcool, sua mãe foi forte, muito mais do que ela, que também possuía raízes profundas e que ventania alguma poderia derrubar.

Serena Benson enfrentou a dor selvagem do estupro quando voltava à noite da Universidade. Atingida na nuca, jogada ao chão. Seu santuário, invadido sem escrúpulos. E, ignorando todo o motivo da concepção e o rancor pelo homem que a causou, deixou que a filha nascesse.

Olívia Benson, fruto da maior desgraça que pode acontecer a uma mulher.

Sua mãe sempre disse que, apesar da violência de sua concepção, ela era sua filha e nada poderia mudar isso. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes chorou por sua mãe à noite, de quantas vezes pediu perdão - direta ou silenciosamente.

Por causa da tragédia de sua mãe, ela quis tornar-se policial. Desta forma, poderia fazer aos outros a justiça que sua mãe não tivera e talvez se redimir do pecado de sua existência; obteria o perdão que sua mãe achava não ser necessário, pois, não fora culpa dela nem de ninguém, insistia ela. Apenas do homem que cruzou seu caminho naquela noite.

Queria de todo o coração acreditar naquelas palavras, queria que elas lhe fizessem algum sentido, aas sentia-se mal pelas noites em claro e a angústia sofrida por sua mãe.

E temia aquele que era o seu pai. Temia que tivesse passado para ela seus genes violentos.

"_Esta minha falta de auto-controle, temo que seja permanente"._

O dia começava a melhorar, afinal.

Quase morrer e levar uma bronca de sua parceira eram definitivamente bons sinais – por mais que o "quase morrer" fora causado por ele mesmo, mas enfim.

Seu humor estava péssimo.

Primeiro: por não estar muito afim de ter de viajar; segundo: a chuva não estava nos planos, e terceiro: motoristas de táxi mexicanos, que não sabem que você também fala espanhol, falando coisas não muito legais sobre sua mãe...

Mas por outro lado, ver Lilly histérica por sua causa seria algo a ser guardado com muito cuidado em sua memória - "_Scotty, seu idiota!_".

_Scotty._

_Nome de origem inglesa._

_Significado: "Guerreiro Pintado"_

Seu joelho doía levemente aonde o pára-choque do táxi batera. Algo mais a acrescentar na lista do dia perfeito.

Encostou a cabeça no apoio, tamborilando os dedos impacientemente em sua perna. Ainda mataria Lilly do coração com suas atitudes calor-do-momento, mas não podia evitar. Seu instinto o regia muito mais do que a razão. O que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Deixar a intuição lhe dizer o que fazer já o colocou em vários problemas ao longo de sua vida, mas em compensação, conseguiu com ela a sua melhor amiga e sabia bem o por quê.

Sua intuição lhe dissera para não repetir o mesmo erro.

"_Guerras, crianças! – apenas um tiro de distância. _

_Estupros, assassinatos! – apenas um tiro de distância, um tiro de distância"_

_Os anos de aprendizado e treinamento zuniam em seu cérebro, mas sem focar-se neles. Não conseguia se concentrar com as vozes de Gitano e Elliot berrando ao seu redor e com tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Aquele doente ameaçava seu parceiro com uma arma pesada e insistia dizer que o cérebro dele escorreria por ela se não colaborasse._

_-Não há razão para deixar esse merda vivo! – Elliot gritava. – Atira logo! ATIRA NELE, OLIVIA!_

_Somente seu animal interior sabia o quanto ela queria matar aquele desgraçado. Mas Elliot estava na frente. E essa visão puxava seu animal pela coleira, controlando suas ações, mas ainda visível em sua expressão enojada._

_E o assassino foragido percebeu. Começou a puxar uma negociação, dizendo que a menina podia estar viva ainda, em algum lugar. Mentira._

_Os detetives – refém e portadora da arma – começaram a perder a paciência._

_- Atira nele, Olivia, ou toda vez que me olhar, vai se lembrar daquela menina. – o remorso corroia seu amigo e não queria que ela sofresse o mesmo: ter o peso da vida de uma criança a atormentá-la._

_- Atira nele, Olivia. Atira nele._

_Cada vez que seu nome era dito por ele, seu coração se apertava e sua concentração oscilava. A arma tremia em suas mãos._

_- Isso! Atira mesmo, _Olivia_! E é melhor que seja o tiro perfeito... – Gitano dizia, movendo sua cabeça por trás da de Elliot, provocando-a enquanto ela o seguia com sua mira de um lado para o outro. Gitano percebia a confusão em seu rosto, mas ela permanecia impassível. Ele não sairia vivo dessa, ainda mais se atirasse em Elliot. _

_Sobretudo, se atirasse em Elliot._

_- Seu amigo morrerá, a garota morrerá e será tudo. Sua. Culpa. Como está o seu pescocinho? _

_Não. A culpa não era dela, não era. Mas amaldiçoaria a si mesma se alguém morresse ali._

_- Você sabe que não é verdade, Olivia..._

_- É sim! – cortou Gitano. – Como pôde deixar aquele menininho morrer...?_

_- Olivia, olhe para mim..._

_- Talvez você seja uma incompetente..._

_- Você pode fazer a coisa certa, Olivia, não cometa o meu erro..._

_- Eu teria feito o mesmo, Elliot..._

_- CALEM A BOCA, OS DOIS! Eu... contarei onde ela está._

_Ela olhou para Elliot._

_- Ele está mentindo..._

_- Eu sei. – ele respondeu._

_- Ele nunca vai nos contar. – Ela desabava aos poucos por dentro. O olhar resignado de seu parceiro a encarando tristemente. _

_Ela teria de fazê-lo._

_- Está tudo bem...- ele disse a ela._

_Não estava tudo bem! _

_Toda a agonia, medo e repulsa de si mesma por ter de fazer aquilo se manifestou nas duas únicas palavras que poderia dizer._

_- Me perdoe..._

_Ele fechou os olhos azuis, pronto para o que viesse..._

Aqueles genes, como uma herança maldita de um homem que nunca pagou por seu crime.

O modo com o qual lidava com os criminosos... ao vê-los, ao saber suas atrocidades, ao ver suas vítimas ou o que sobrara delas estiradas em calçadas como se fossem lixo, ao olhar nos os olhos de crianças sem alma e mulheres desesperadas, sentia o ódio apoderar-se dela e corroer-lhe dos ossos à razão. A vontade de despedaçar seus carrascos com as próprias mãos era quase mais forte do que sua consciência poderia impedir.

Violenta.

"_Sinto-me um monstro"_

Quando Elliot fora agredido e ficando quase cego por isso, ela realmente quis que o agressor pegasse a pena capital. A fúria que sentiu era maior do que ela, mas ao contrario do que pensava, queria vingança e não justiça. Só se dera conta porque a promotora Casey a advertiu sobre isso. Sentia medo daquilo que se passava dentro dela.

"_Você não pode controlá-la_

_Ela age conforme suas próprias vontades"_

A primeira vez que apertou a mão dela estava tingida em sua memória. Seis anos mais distantes e longos do que pareciam.

Ela era a única mulher da Homicídios na época. Lembrava-se de ter captado a beleza tranqüila e sutil da detetive naquela sala de observação. Apresentações, apertos de mão, "seu novo parceiro, Lil".

E logo na primeira semana, viu tudo o que era e é Lilly Rush.

Paciente. Ácida. Fechada. Cálida. E ele, que pensou que ia se destacar logo de cara, fora ofuscado, mas também guiado por ela naqueles casos tão diferentes dos que estava acostumado. Casos que detestou no inicio, para falar a verdade. Sentia falta da agitação da Narcóticos, de chutar uns traseiros que mereciam ou que o tiravam do sério...

Mas os tempos e o departamento haviam mudado e depois dos primeiros casos, conseguiu enxergar o que ela queria lhe mostrar com seus arquivos empoeirados e adotou a filosofia de sua nova parceira - fora que sempre haveria algum engraçadinho ali para irritá-lo...

_Por ser mulher, ela atraía o interesse de toda a sorte de maníacos._

Lilly conseguia convencer homens fragilizados a darem depoimentos com um timbre macio de sua voz, o que era até bom, mas era forçado a ver como ela tinha de aturar certas coisas por chamar certa atenção por sua aparência delicada.

Coisas repulsivas eram ditas à ela, às vezes, e apesar das brilhantes evasivas que Lilly usava para rebatê-las, sentia como se dentes afiados se mostrassem dentro dele ao presenciar essas situações.

Mulheres não deveriam ser tratadas assim.

_Ela_ não deveria ser tratada assim...

Lilly Rush – a que não deixava o tempo entre crime e solução ser um empecilho, sendo um ou setenta anos.

E ao ver tudo o que ela conseguia fazer apenas com depoimentos às vezes não muito confiáveis e pistas antigas, começou a montar a visão de que ela era sempre daquele jeito, segura de si e forte. Mas no meio do segundo caso que resolviam juntos, uma ocasião o fez ver Lilly sob um prisma completamente diferente. Foi quando ela, sem prévio aviso e de uma só vez, despejou sobre ele como fora a sua infância.

_Sua mãe já esqueceu de te alimentar? Por estar chapada demais ou por estar fora, procurando homem?_

Aquilo o socou no estômago. E a tristeza que sentiu naquele tom sarcástico e zangado, juntamente com uma magoa acumulada por anos, dera um tranco em seu coração. Foi quando seu instinto disse algo que valeria a pena e que não lhe traria conseqüências graves mais tarde, muito pelo contrario.

Ela estava destruída por dentro, suas ruínas visíveis em suas palavras. As reconheceu, pois as via em seu irmão, Mike, que quando ainda criança teve a vida desgraçada por seu treinador. E ele, Scotty, vira tudo, não contou para ninguém e nem fez absolutamente nada para ajudá-lo.

E hoje seu irmão fingia que nada havia acontecido. Mas só fingia.

Diante disso, não ia cruzar os braços desta vez, pois o erro já havia sido cometido antes, por mais que fosse apenas um garotinho naquela época. Seu instinto moveu-se dentro dele ao ver aquela face de Lilly que jamais havia imaginado, e depois disso, nunca a deixou quando viu que ela precisava.

Ele virou a cabeça ainda apoiada na direção de sua parceira ao lado; ela olhava para o banco da frente sem realmente enxergá-lo, parecendo entorpecida por seus pensamentos.

Porque, pensou ele, ela nunca lhe diria ou admitiria que estava com problemas, e sentia que era exatamente isso o que acontecia ultimamente.

"_Não consegue ver naqueles olhos, o que eles carregam,_

_Eles desistiram, _

_Não brilham mais"_

O tamborilar dos pingos contra o vidro de sua janela cessou. Se o motorista não estivesse tão entretido em fazer barbeiragens nas famosas avenidas de Nova York, notaria o rosto de sua passageira refletido no retrovisor. Veria suas lembranças transparecerem por sua pele quase transparente e a agonia emanando de suas íris cinzentas, como se o que acontecera há décadas tivesse se passado somente minutos antes. Veria também que, apesar de todo o desespero recordado, seus olhos estavam secos, arregalados e perdidos em algum ponto da sala de interrogatórios em sua mente.

Mas sem derramar um único fio úmido.

Se o motorista soubesse a história da outra, pararia de xingar outros condutores em sua língua-mãe e saberia que a chama azul de seus olhos se apagara no momento em que apanhara sem misericórdia naquele beco. O azul morno congelara em dura geleira e derreteu pouquíssimas vezes depois disso...

Mas aquilo que te aconteceu foi apenas o inicio de sua formação e do jeito com o qual lida com as pessoas ao seu redor hoje, recomeçou a jovem-Lilly. Com uma família legal como a sua, era de se esperar que você perdesse totalmente a confiança nos outros.

"_Ela está inventando razões_

_Para justificar toda a dor que sente por dentro._

'_A mãe nunca a amou muito' e 'O pai nunca dá noticias',_

_É por isso que ela se esconde da afeição humana"_

Seu pai praticamente inexistiu, sua mãe só fez magoá-la cada vez mais ao longo dos anos e sua irmãzinha Christina cresceu e tornou-se a vadia que é hoje - aquela que passou a mão em seu noivo. E aquela que inventou de se envolver com seu parceiro de trabalho, Scotty.

Scotty com certeza foi um dos achados em sua vida, reforçou a pequena-Lilly, pois tinha certeza de que as outras duas se esqueceriam de mencionar esse detalhe. Outro motivo pelo qual você gosta da sua profissão, apesar de não demonstrar, são aqueles que trabalham com você, por serem as melhores pessoas que você já conheceu...

Mas então, prosseguiu Lilly-adolescente, sua irmã entrou em cena. Ajudou muito, é claro. E você, territorial como é, brigou com Scotty por causadela, não queria que Christina interferisse em sua relação profissional com ele. Você até tentou avisá-lo que sua irmã era um problema, mas não adiantou nada. Ele teve que descobrir por si só que o seu aviso era verdadeiro. E depois, ele veio todo arrependido dizendo que "se apaixonara por uma encenação"...

Mas fizemos as pazes e nunca mais brigamos de novo, por esse ou por qualquer outra razão, pensou Lilly-da-Homicidios.

E você não conseguiria imaginar-se sem ele em sua vida, disse Lilly-criança. Foi Scotty quem mais a apoiou quando sua mãe morreu e foi ele quem evitou que sua vida fosse tomada pelo homem com o revolver naquela sala atrás do espelho. Somente três letras que mudaram tudo. A palavra mágica que a salvou. Que quase custou o emprego dele. "Hey", ele disse. Apenas sua menção bastaria para que ele fosse ajudá-la, qualquer que fosse o problema. E bastou...

Você já pensou na possibilidade de aquela discussão com Scotty sobre sua irmã conter mais do que sentimentos éticos/profissionais, Lilly-da-Homicidios, e o que descobriu é surpreendente até para mim, sua face mais selvagem.

Você não faz idéia.

Não sabe dizer se o preza como amigo ou se é algo mais que isso. Mas o que quer que seja, você deseja profundamente que sejam sentimentos fraternais e inofensivos, pois sua inclinação para relacionamentos profundos como poças d'água é de cem por cento.

Relacionamentos: o campo mais assustador de sua vida pessoal e aquele do qual você não fala nunca e nem ao menos gosta de _pensar _sobre! E tem suas razões para isso, justificáveis ou não... aquele traidor infeliz que foi o seu ex-noivo; Ray, com quem eu quase me casei – um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Lilly-Detetive ao se lembrar desse detalhe. Kite. Joseph. E mais recentemente, o tal do Saccardo. Nenhum desses relacionamentos durou e esse último também não promete ir muito longe. Relacionamentos que, no final, são ou serão uma perda de tempo e você sabe que não é o _seu_ tempo que é desperdiçado no final.

Homens que pensou ter se importado, mas, como já ouviu uma vez, não era um sentimento real. Você finge se importar.

Uma encenação - olha só a ironia.

"_E não sentirei mais nada _

_Até que minhas feridas estejam curadas"_

Ela tem medo – defendeu a pequena. E não é que ela não os tivesse amado de verdade. Ela simplesmente não soube o que fazer com o "eu te amo" que escutou deles e também não soube dizê-lo. Falar as três palavras implicava em outras coisas que ela também não sabe e não pode fazer.

Para dizer, ela teria que confiar.

A única vez em que ela confiou e dependeu plenamente de uma pessoa, passou fome e acabou largada numa calçada, partida em pedaços e sangrando por dentro e por fora. Sei disso melhor que ninguém.

E não é que ela não os quisesse em sua vida. Ela só não quer ter seu corpo e coração dilacerados e ser vendida pela pessoa que mais ama uma vez mais. Ela suportou a dor da perda e da iminência da morte sendo espancada, ameaçada por um louco e baleada por outro; ela foi mais forte do que qualquer um poderia imaginar e conseguiu superar o primeiro dos impactos. Mas você sabe, como ela sabe com a mesma certeza que morrerá um dia, que não sobreviveria a uma segunda queda-livre no abismo.

"_Você nunca pensou que uma garota poderia ser forte,_

_Mas agora lhe mostrarei como seguir em frente"_

Ele, aquele homem dois por dois, como falavam às vezes, achava-se muito forte. E ele era forte. Mas ai ele pensava na Olívia.

Olívia - o segredo da verdadeira força em uma pessoa.

Ela mudara tanto desde que a conheceu que parecia até outra mulher. Física e psicologicamente.

Onze anos de sentimentos e aparências dela e dele próprio surgiram do arquivo de sua memória. Lembrou-se dos primeiros casos que resolveram juntos. Ela sempre tivera uma sensibilidade acima da média, mas no inicio era muito maior do que era hoje.

Acostumada somente a lidar com marginais na ronda antes de entrar na Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, adquiriu sua personalidade forte e violência evidenciada; mas não estava preparada para o que veria ao se juntar ao departamento.

Quando interrogavam uma vítima, ele via o olhar destruído de sua parceira, gentil às pessoas que davam seus depoimentos um mais triste que o outro. Uma vez, ao se deparar com uma garota que tivera a visão tomada pelo homem que a violentou, o estomago de Olívia não agüentou ao deixarem a casa da vítima.

"Não se chora no baseball", ele disse a ela.

Naquele tempo, simpatizou-se com ela pelo motivo que a fez querer entrar para a equipe; viu que era uma boa moça, íntegra, e a apoiava nos momentos em que sua sensibilidade era atingida, seja para ajudá-la a entender que aquilo fazia parte do trabalho, seja para lembrá-la de que às vezes inocentes tornavam-se culpados e que deveriam ir para a prisão independente de seus julgamentos pessoais.

Os anos se passaram e ela aprendeu a conter suas vontades, mas vez ou outra seus sentimentos falavam mais alto do que as frias leis que os regiam.

_Por ser mulher, ela atraía o interesse de toda a sorte de maníacos._

_- E nada de "meu bem", é "Detetive Benson" para você, desgraçado. _

Disse e pensou nessa frase diversas vezes. Tentou protegê-la no inicio, pois além de ter simpatizado com ela, em primeira instância julgou-a frágil por seu comportamento mais sensível.

Somente a convivência provaria o quão errônea pode ser uma primeira impressão ou o quanto as pessoas mudam. Olívia era completamente independente de qualquer imagem pré-fabricada; ela sempre surpreendia, para o bem ou para o mal.

"_Ela possuía fogo em sua alma,_

_Era algo fácil de se ver"_

Quando era provocada pelos interrogados, tornava-se uma mulher fria e sarcástica; ao se sentir acuada por toda a situação que envolvia a aparição de seu meio-irmão, agrediu um suspeito, chutando-o e batendo nele com toda a sua força. Já correra atrás de suspeitos, homens maiores e mais fortes do que ela, lutando com eles de igual para igual como uma leoa que caça e consegue abater uma presa muitas vezes maior que ela.

Mas era a mais doce ao ter uma criança sob seus cuidados; sua voz macia possuía traços maternos escondidos.

Lembrava-lhe até...

Sua voz gentil com as crianças lembrava a ele sua esposa Kathy, que já tinha cinco filhos. Olívia nunca tivera filhos. E do jeito que andavam as coisas, talvez nunca os tivesse por mais que ela quisesse e sabia que esse era um de seus maiores sonhos.

Ele só podia lamentar, pois Liv seria a melhor das mães.

"_A conseqüência é verdadeira"_

"_Mais tarde no hospital, depois de saberem que a garotinha estava bem, Olivia sentou-se ao lado de Elliot no corredor. Estava exausta._

_- Se aquele atirador de elite não tivesse chegado a tempo, eu sei que você teria conseguido, Olivia._

_Ela voltou-se para ele, não acreditando no que ouvia._

_- Não, eu não teria... você achou mesmo que eu ia atirar? Achou_ mesmo_ que eu causaria a sua morte...? – ela dizia, olhando para o parceiro que não a encarava. - E os seus filhos, como ficariam?_

_- Eu... não sei._

_Pensou novamente naquele momento. Ela teria de atirar. Devia fazê-lo. Mas agora, com mais calma, a verdade entranhava-se em sua carne como espinhos afiados._

_Jamais conseguiria ou poderia puxar aquele gatilho._

_- E... e quanto a mim? – ela perguntou, completamente perdida._

_- Colocamos um ao outro na frente de nosso dever. Não podemos deixar que aconteça de novo._

_Uma pausa. Seca. Curta. E então, a conclusão de tudo aquilo._

_- Não podemos mais ser parceiros._

_Demorou alguns segundos até que a sentença fosse totalmente absorvida por ela. Foi como se sentisse a facada de Gitano novamente, curta e dolorosa. Mas não no pescoço._

_Sentiu como se aquela lâmina perfurasse seu peito. Doeu ouvir aquilo logo dele._

_- Não acredito que esteja dizendo isso._

_Ele se levantou e se afastou arrastando os pés, deixando-a mais infeliz do que jamais se sentiu. Além de apoiar-se em seu trabalho e naquilo que acreditava ser o certo, apoiava-se também nele._

_Seu parceiro e melhor amigo._

_Chorou silenciosamente contra a sua vontade por alguns instantes, mas engoliu as lágrimas e foi fazer o que deveria fazer, já que Elliot assim queria._

_- O que aconteceu, Olivia?- perguntou o chefe Cragen quando ela cerrou a porta atrás dela._

"Querido, estou te deixando"

_- Quero um novo parceiro._

_Assim. Sem rodeios nem longas historias. _

_Apenas assim._

_Ela nem havia se afastado por um dia e Elliot arranjara briga com o novo parceiro designado por Cragen. Elliot sempre fora meio linha dura, mas socar um colega já era outra historia._

_E lá estava ele, trocando a camisa rasgada na luta._

_Ela encostou-se ao batente da porta e permaneceu quieta, observando a linha da coluna dele, curvilínea sob sua pele. _

_E como que sentindo aquele olhar de sete anos de duração em suas costas, Elliot voltou-se para ela, surpreso. Queria saber porquê havia deixado a Unidade de Vitimas Especiais sem dizer palavra._

_Ela então respondeu calmamente, como que cansada de um assunto já encerrado. Diria até que foi fria para a situação. Seu semblante portava segurança em sua decisão e percebeu a decepção de Elliot ao acreditar naquela máscara._

_Mas aquilo era um absurdo; se ele ao menos soubesse..._

_Sob aquela pele e músculos de leoa escondia-se alguém que sentia que havia perdido uma parte de si - e essa parte fora retirada por ninguém menos que ela mesma._

_Sentiu-se ainda pior por Elliot parecer tão desorientado quando apareceu no departamento no qual ela fora designada, a Crimes de Computadores. Aquele olhar a esbofeteava por não estar fazendo o que tinha de fazer, que era cuidar dele._

_Foi a gota d'água._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou com uma ponta de rancor ao vê-la ali na UVE_

"Eu sei que jamais irei te deixar"

_- Eu trabalho aqui. – respondeu simplesmente._

_Uma luz pareceu se acender no olhar de Elliot, sua expressão de mágoa sendo substituída por um pequeno sorriso._

_E ela sentiu-se bem como há muito não se sentia. Mas não disse nada e nem demonstrou, sua máscara de leoa dissimulando a felicidade de posicionar-se no único lugar que conseguia se enxergar – na Unidade de Vitimas Especiais, sentada na mesa à frente de Elliot Stabler, como fizera todos os dias durante aqueles sete anos – menos alguns dias."_

Mesmo sentindo o desejo de acabar com alguns dos crápulas que passavam pelo departamento, sabia o que acontecia quando matava um deles, como já acontecera antes. O peso de suas vidas acumulou-se em suas costas e era como se sua dívida aumentasse. Tomar uma vida humana, qualquer que seja o motivo, é terrível.

Mas não teve escolha. Se tivesse hesitado, seu parceiro e melhor amigo, aquele que a acompanha durante anos, poderia ter morrido.

E ela também...

Mas enfim.

Era assim que devia ser. Ela era sozinha em quase todos os sentidos, por opção. Mas pensava bem sobre isso. Não queria terminar seus dias sozinha. Queria ter filhos, antes que fosse tarde.

Se não fosse da Unidade de Vitimas Especiais, ela tinha certeza, não seria nada; era uma escrava de seu elo com o trabalho. Era uma protetora por natureza.

"_A vida é o que acontece _

_Enquanto se está ocupado fazendo outros planos"_

Sua devoção chegava a ponto de passar a noite no local de serviço quando ficava tarde e perigoso demais para ir pra casa e a ponto de ter vida pessoal quase nula. Sua profissão era algo que exigia sacrifícios e a companhia das pessoas era um deles. Situação que é, na verdade, como andar sobre o fio da navalha: ou seria do mesmo jeito que era, sozinha e sem nem ao menos um gato para fazer-lhe companhia – o sintoma clássico da solteirice e da falta de tempo -, ou seria como Elliot, com cinco filhos, uma esposa e tempo nenhum para se dedicar e cuidar deles. Igualmente infeliz e solitário. Quando se trabalha na polícia, o casamento torna-se "o outro", como já lhe disseram.

Por isso seus relacionamentos eram de curto prazo. Rejeitou o afeto de Cassidy anos antes, quando este quis algo mais sério com ela.

E por isso, a companhia de Elliot bastava.

Da vez que tentou, não conseguiu ficar longe dele por muito tempo, por mais que sua intenção inicial fosse exatamente essa.

Essa era uma das coisas que a atormentava.

"_Uma vez você fez esta promessa,_

_A de ficar ao meu lado"_

_- Não consegue dormir? – ele perguntou, ao ver as olheiras sob seus olhos e o copo grande de café em suas mãos._

_- Não, eu durmo perfeitamente bem._

"_Ela não dorme mais"_

"_Em meus sonhos, _

_Estou morrendo o tempo todo"_

"Não, eu durmo perfeitamente bem".

Claro. Só se fosse idiota para acreditar naquilo. Ela lhe dizia tudo sem precisar lhe dizer nada. Lil era perita na arte de desvendar mentiras, mas não de criá-las. Toda vez que mentia para encobrir sua vida pessoal, ela na verdade a escancarava para quem estava ouvindo.

_Lil estava péssima. Era visível tanto pelas olheiras quanto pelo gim que ela dizia estar nas margueritas supostamente consumidas por ela na noite anterior._

Com as aquelas palavras ditas por ela naquele dia, ao invés de ver uma Lilly Rush em uma noitada, viu a mesma Lilly Rush trabalhando até a exaustão, esperando pelo sono que na verdade evitava. Acordando assustada no meio da madrugada. Ofegos de medo na inocência do silêncio.

E tudo o que visualizou naquela simples troca de sentenças foi depois confirmado por ela mesma – mas não fora dita para ele.

_Lilly falava para a suspeita de assassinato que se não contasse a alguém sobre o que acontecera a ela, seus sonhos não iriam embora. _

_Ele estava presente na sala de interrogatórios quando ela dizia que revivia coisas com a certeza de um desabafo que ele sabia ser real._

Uma coisa que lamentava sobre Lilly Rush:

Ela jamais contaria nada que a incomoda, teme ou guarda se o ouvinte em questão for um amigo ou conhecido, a menos que ela os despeje sobre você no meio de uma discussão, ou o amigo/conhecido esteja presente em um interrogatório comandado por ela.

É aí que entra de novo sua péssima habilidade para a mentira – ela tinha consciência desse seu "defeito" e não mentia para os suspeitos; usava a si mesma e contava suas próprias experiências e tragédias para ganhar a confiança do interrogado, fazendo-o contar detalhes importantes.

"_Permita-me em sua mente entrar, _

_Qual é o mistério que lá irei encontrar?"_

Era triste pensar que conhecia Lilly em maior parte porque ouviu ela contar sobre si para as pessoas que ela não conhecia. Foi dessa forma que soube algumas das coisas que sua mãe fizera com ela ou como ela se sentiu ao andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez, na neve - uma das coisas mais bonitas que ela se lembrava e que ele conhecia sobre sua infância.

"..._Eu me lembro... no inverno. Sozinha na rua... aprendendo a andar de bicicleta. Estava quase escurecendo. Eu me lembro do vento batendo no meu rosto e de ter fechado os meus olhos; e de repente, eu estava voando..."_

Mas essa era Lilly Rush. Pessoa de fria porcelana que preferia sofrer sozinha por dentro a ter de confiar em alguém de novo, por toda decepção e mágoa que recebeu daqueles que mais amou. Fora que contar para estranhos era mais fácil, assim não temia ser julgada pelo o outro, além de não precisar prestar contas depois.

Uma atitude radical, mas compreensível na situação dela.

E era essa a razão pela qual ele deveria permanecer ao seu lado. Não queria e nem deveria falhar; Lil já agüentou o suficiente e não seria ele a pessoa que a faria infeliz por conta de algum descuido de sua parte.

Por isso ignorava a introspecção de sua amiga. Ela não estava acostumada a ser protegida e talvez por isso não consiga ver totalmente que ele só quer o melhor para ela.

"_Conte-me o que vês,_

_Conte-me o que sentes,_

_Agora que estás aqui, conte-me_

_Conte-me o que sabes,_

_Nunca deixes que eu me vá,_

_Conte-me agora - o que você vê?"_

Não a pressionava, ainda que quisesse ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Ainda que quisesse abraçá-la ao ver o quanto estava triste e cansada de tudo, dizendo que ele não deixaria que ela tivesse medo.

Mas sabia que ela não permitiria.

Ela nunca dissera nada a respeito, mas algo em sua maneira de ser lhe dizia que qualquer tipo de contato amigável como um abraço ou um afago no cabelo era proibido. Ela não entendia essa linguagem por tê-la ouvido pouquíssimas vezes ao longo de sua vida.

Vida que, se não fosse por ele, não existiria mais.

"_Depois que perdi o meu medo,_

_Não vou mais _

_Te deixar"_

Por conta de sua natureza guardiã, estava seguro ao lado dela.

Seu instinto o protegia e ele conseguia ver que ela o fazia não por obrigação de parceira, nem mesmo de amiga. Ela o guardava porque sentia que era o que devia fazer e ponto. E isso já havia sido confirmado muitas vezes ao longo dos anos.

Fora Olivia quem o socorreu nas diversas vezes em que se feriu. Quando caía, literalmente, ela estava atrás dele para apará-lo, por mais que a discrepância entre seus tamanhos e as leis da física fossem impeditivos para que ela conseguisse fazer tal coisa.

Sem lhe contar nada, Liv convenceu sua mãe a ajudar sua filha Kathleen, por causa da bipolaridade que fora herdada da avó. Liv ajudou sua esposa Kathy e se não fosse por ela, Elli Jr talvez não tivesse sobrevivido ao parto conseqüente daquele acidente que sofreram. Ela tinha a consciência de que ele morreria de tristeza se algo acontecesse a sua família e por isso cuidava deles também, independente das circunstâncias; ela também o apoiou quando descobriram que o homem que era como um pai para ele revelou ser um assassino.

Sentia-se em divida com ela, pois tudo o que já fizera por ele não tinha preço nem tamanho. Quando se viu forçado a se separar dela por causa do trabalho, a infelicidade que sentiu era visível em sua expressão. Naquele curto período de tempo sem ela, a dor em seu peito parecia tão real quanto a ausência dela na Unidade.

E veio então o arrependimento.

"_Dê-nos paz e nos salve do inimigo,_

_Salve-nos, Deus"_

Perdoe-me Senhor, pois pequei.

_Um dos maiores pecados do mundo._

_Duvidara apenas por um segundo daquela que jamais faria nada para magoá-lo. Ou feri-lo. Estavam, sim, colocando um ao outro na frente do que era certo..._

_Seria então errado importar-se tanto? Importar-se a ponto de discutir e sair no braço com o novo parceiro no primeiro dia sem ela?_

Perdoe-me Senhor, pois pequei.

_Não. _

_Seu maior pecado não era a dúvida, mas sim a dor dilacerante em seu peito enquanto não a viu ali sentada a sua frente, como fazia há sete anos. _

_E quando ela apareceu na Unidade, logo depois de ter socado seu novo colega, o olhar dele apagou-se ainda mais. Ela parecia bem melhor do que ele estava. Parecia superada._

_- Há sete anos somos parceiros, precisamos de uma mudança. – ela lhe disse._

Perdoe-me Senhor, por meus pecados.

_Ele mesmo dissera que não poderiam mais ser parceiros, mas o destino lhe puxou o tapete sob os seus pés e em meio a queda, percebeu que _era_ necessário, mas não era o que _queria_._

"Eu não quero te deixar"

_Não queria mudar._

_Não queria que ela o deixasse e vice-versa._

_Na hora não se dera conta, mas noites em claro tempos depois lhe contaram – ainda bem que estava separado de Kathy, naquela época; não que estivesse feliz com aquilo, mas se não fosse por isso, se sentiria o pior homem do mundo. O mais sujo._

_Por gostar de estar com Kathy._

_Por sentir tanto a falta de Liv que a dor lhe era quase insuportável..._

Sim, meu Senhor.

Eu sou um pecador.

"_Eu sei que jamais irei te deixar"_

Aquela época era tão negra para os ambos os lados, que jamais falaram sobre isso novamente depois que tudo se esclareceu. Mas imaginava que, apesar da expressão fria de Liv, ela sofrera tanto quanto ele, ou até mais.

Tinha esse palpite porque quando quase ficara cego, Liv entrou em um estado de fúria por aquele que causou sua pseudo-cegueira e de preocupação constante com ele.

Mas foi bem pior quando ele levou aqueles tiros no ombro.

"_Tiros de laser_

_Acertaram meu cowboy"_

"_Ela correu até ele._

_Elliot estava deitado no asfalto, seu olhar vítreo perdido na dor que sentia em seu braço. Rapidamente, chamou uma ambulância pelo rádio._

_- Elliot! Elliot! – ela segurou seu rosto, o seu próprio acima do dele. - Você está me ouvindo? Olhe para mim!_

Não morra, Elliot.

_Durante todo o caminho até o hospital, seu parceiro parecia assustadoramente morto, olhando para o nada e não respondendo o que lhe diziam. Enquanto pôde, segurou sua mão, apenas desejando que tivesse sido ela ali no lugar dele._

_Pois era sua culpa que ele estivesse naquele estado._

"Tentaria outra vez, cairia, levaria um tiro por você"

_Se não tivesse aparecido naquele apartamento, os chefes do trafico de animais não teriam descoberto seu disfarce e não teriam atirado nele... por sorte, ela estava no rastro deles e viu tudo acontecer. Ainda tinham uma esperança..._

_- Como ele está?- ela perguntou ao medico._

_- Muito bem. – respondeu num tom leve. - Perguntou até se podia ir para casa..._

_Ao vê-lo ali apenas com um braço enfaixado e a mesma cara de Elliot de sempre, sentiu algo morno se espalhar dentro de seu corpo, aquecendo-lhe novamente o coração que parara durante aquelas horas em que esperava os acontecimentos, quaisquer que fossem eles._

_Foi uma das poucas vezes em que se sentiu tão feliz por vê-lo fazendo suas piadas sarcásticas..."_

"_Apesar de como me sinto por dentro,_

_Tenho de acreditar que tudo ficará bem"_

...mas tem uma coisa que você tenta entender, disse Lilly-aos-dezenove, pensativa. E você até reprime isso. Uma coisa que sempre te atormentou. Por mais que sua mãe a tenha maltratado e negligenciado, por mais que tenha sofrido por causa dela coisas que ninguém merece sofrer, você não consegue... não pode... odiá-la.

Ela era sua mãe, querendo ou não, explicou a pequena-Lilly. Já lhe disseram, não importava o que ela tenha feito, uma mãe sempre se importa com os filhos. E você sabe que sua mãe importou-se com você. Por esse mesmo motivo, ela lhe disse que você, Lilly-Rush-adulta, é solitária. Solidão herdada ou aprendida observando-a durante anos, quando ainda morava com ela, assim como herdou o pessimismo e a viagem de curta duração na estrada do alcoolismo. Você aprendeu a lição com o racionalismo frio e o auto-controle, que a impedem de enlouquecer a qualquer minuto.

"_É melhor se esconder de seu inferno congelante"_

Não são apenas os seus casos que são frios. Você também é.

Você não chora e quase nunca sorri. Os únicos sentimentos que escapam da caixa de Pandora em seu peito são o sarcasmo com o qual lida com sua vida, a sensibilidade e devoção ao seu trabalho e o carinho que você tem por seus gatinhos.

Mas você queria... desejava ter podido derrubar suas barreiras pessoais e mostrar a sua mãe o amor que sempre palpitou por ela durante todos os anos em que se manteve afastada, disse Lilly-aos-dez-anos, suas íris ainda cristalinas refletindo tudo aquilo que dizia.

Porém, interferiu a jovem, você não pode mais.

Sua mãe morreu.

"_Viu Scotty esgueirar-se para dentro da sala do outro lado do espelho. Ela então afrontou a arma apontada para ela._

_- Você quer atirar em mim? Então vai, atira! – ela gritou, torcendo que fosse alto o suficiente para que seu parceiro a escutasse do outro lado._

_- ATIRA LOGO! _

_O barulho ensurdecedor de disparos e vidro se partindo a desorientou por alguns segundos. Não se lembra até hoje de ter visto aquele que a ameaçava atingido no chão._

_Dor._

_Seu ombro direito explodiu em sangue e queimava como se todo o seu braço ardesse em chamas. Suas pernas não a sustentavam mais, tremeram até vacilar. Respirar era impossível._

_Ela ouviu alguém entrar na sala, pisando nos cacos de vidro._

_- Ele... ele me acertou..._

_Escutou passos apressados e sentiu alguém a segurando firmemente, reconhecendo Scotty por sua voz desesperada, gritando por ajuda. _

_Ele a abraçou, como se assim pudesse mantê-la viva..._

_Perdeu e recobrou a consciência várias vezes. As lâmpadas compridas do corredor do hospital corriam em sua memória, vultos apressados, o ombro atingido entorpecido de dor. Sentia frio como se o colchão fosse feito de puro mármore. _

_E foi nesse momento que ela viu a coisa que a intrigou e a assustou mais do que o bafo gelado da morte em seu corpo._

_Por entre os médicos que corriam de um lado para o outro em borrões lentos, uma mulher surgiu andando calmamente. Seu traje era igual ao das enfermeiras e trazia as mãos enluvadas pelo látex próprio dos médicos_

_Mas algo ali estava fora do lugar._

_Talvez por ela estar com os fios compridos e louros soltos. _

_Talvez por ela andar num ritmo muito além dos ponteiros e lento em relação às outras pessoas naquela sala._

_Talvez porque era sua mãe, na imagem da foto que sempre carregava em sua carteira. Mais linda ainda do que naquele tempo que não podia se lembrar e mais maternal do que jamais a vira._

"Ela te ama - te ama profundamente."

_Ellen Rush se aproximou de sua cama na eternidade de um segundo, enquanto a vida da filha se esvaía pela ferida, levando embora seu sangue e seu calor. O rosto de sua mãe olhava-a com tristeza santificada. Seus olhos diziam o quanto sofria por ver sua menina do jeito que estava. E choravam. _

"...por favor, por favor, me perdoe..."

_Ela tentou erguer a mão na direção daquele rosto acima dela, mas as forças já a haviam deixado. _

_- M-mãe..._

_Os médicos se apressaram, pensando que a paciente começava a delirar, mas a ultima coisa de que se lembrava antes de cair no abismo anestésico que lhe davam, era de sentir lábios em seu rosto aquecendo-lhe novamente."_

Você não saberia dizer se isso aconteceu mesmo ou foi apenas um delírio de uma moribunda a beira da morte, disse a jovem.

Saberia, sim, disse a criança.

Eu sei que sim, disse a detetive. Eu sei que sim.

_Aquele Lírio Branco nasceu e perdurou na escuridão dentro e fora de sua mente, sem chuva nem sol para mantê-la. _

_Mas ela teve a força e a paciência de esperar por algo que valesse a pena._

"_Fiz tudo o que pude para te salvar, garota_

_Mas uma bala te acertou para acabar com o teu mundo."_

_- Isso! Destrua tudo! Você só é bom nisso!_

"Você só é bom nisso". Às vezes acreditava nessas palavras. E pensar que se apaixonou por ela.

Ela, que é a promotora Alexandra Thomas, quase o fez perder o emprego. Lilly também.

Mas não dava para comparar. Fora quase demitido porque Alexandra o dedurou para a Corregedoria, por atirar cegamente contra um homem atrás de um espelho; matou-o para salvar Lil. E tinha certeza, teria atirado quantas vezes fosse necessário e atiraria novamente se fosse preciso...

É. Não dava mesmo para comparar.

Se não fosse por ele, Lilly não estaria ali, sentada bem ao seu lado.

"_Tentaria outra vez, cairia, levaria um tiro por você"_

_O tempo se esquecera de andar. Estava ali em pé havia algumas horas, de um lado para o outro, mas para ele foram décadas inteiras de médicos e pacientes transitando diante de seus olhos._

_O sangue de Lilly entranhado nas fibras de sua camisa branca, seu cheiro amargo e salgado como um lembrete constante do que acontecera e do que ainda acontecia naquela sala logo ali. _

_Os outros detetives esperavam no outro corredor, mas estavam todos iguais em lugares diferentes. _

_Tensos e em alerta. Temendo perdê-la._

_Algumas décadas mais tarde – para ele -, um clique chamou sua atenção. A porta ao seu lado se abriu e o cirurgião deixou a sala. Scotty aproximou-se prontamente, perguntando como ela estava. _

_- Seu pulmão foi atingido, mas ela está fora de perigo. _

_O peso do mundo deixou seus ombros naquele instante. Podia respirar agora._

_- Posso vê-la?_

_- Assim que a transferirmos para o quarto._

_Alguns minutos e muitas exclamações de alivio mais tarde, os detetives entraram um por vez no cômodo imaculadamente branco. Logo foi a vez de Scotty. Era como entrar em uma outra dimensão silenciosa e tensa._

_Lá estava ela._

_Mais frágil que nunca._

_Parecia dormir, como uma manifestação encarnada da neve, ainda mais pálida que o normal, se é que era possível. Mas estava bem, podia ver. Aproximou-se com cuidado, como se suas solas tocando o chão sem ruído algum pudessem despertá-la daquele sono induzido e sem sonhos._

"Rainha do Gelo"

_As mechas claras espalhavam-se em volta e sua franja comprida cobria seus olhos fechados; afastou-a de seu rosto com um gesto leve de seus dedos trêmulos e gelados pelo nervosismo e pelo medo. Sua palma descansou em sua testa, o moreno em alto contraste contra a pele dela._

_Não sabia nem como pensar no que teria acontecido se o pior tivesse predominado. Ele se perderia completamente, sabia disso. Conhecia bem aquela dor dilacerante e incurável que se sente ao perder uma pessoa amada. E Lilly era sua melhor amiga. _

_Entretanto, apesar de muito presente, o pior não aconteceu e era só nisso em que podia pensar ao vê-la ali, repousando à sua frente. _

"... e agora que o mundo não está acabando, é amor que estou te dando –

e não é o amor de um herói..."

_Sua felicidade e alivio manifestaram-se ao inclinar seu corpo em direção a ela, beijando a porcelana macia da testa de Lil, sua mão ainda entre seus cabelos. _

_Sabia que não poderia fazê-lo quando ela estivesse acordada, sua presença e seu olhar o impediriam. _

_Por ela provavelmente não permitir ou por ele não ter coragem para tal, não sabia dizer ao certo."_

_Ele, na condição de Guerreiro – ou Jardineiro Fiel -, protegeu com suas mãos aquele Lirio que morreria se não fosse por ele._

"_Seguirei os sinais,_

_Estou perto do fogo"_

Além de suas preocupações constantes, ainda haviam as recém-adquiridas.

Seu otimismo emocional fora vencido pela angústia, pelo medo e pela vergonha. Vencida pelo próprio coração. Aquele com o qual se utilizava em seus julgamentos pessoais e em suas vontades.

Quando descobriu que tinha um irmão, Simon, por parte de seu pai, quis acreditar que o ele era inocente e acreditou. Porém sua profissão e fatos forjados a obrigaram a virar as costas para seu meio-irmão. Simon era um bom homem e dizia a verdade, seu coração insistia.

Foi o seu instinto que o salvou da prisão e da morte.

Se não fosse ela lá, fazendo as negociações, se fosse outra pessoa, Simon teria morrido. Mas era ela que estava lá e ela decididamente não queria matá-lo.

Sorte sua seus sentimentos estarem certos, caso contrário, teria sido o seu fim.

"_Ela nunca pensou em como reagiria caso acontecesse com ela. Claro, aquilo nunca aconteceria com ela, sabia disso. _

"Presa, vazia e sozinha,

E a culpa é toda minha, a culpa é toda minha"

_O primeiro de uma série de erros._

_Ir para uma prisão com um nome falso e sob o disfarce de uma viciada não foi um erro. Causar confusão e rebelião entre as detentas também não. Não era disso que se arrependia. O que a fazia se revirar de noite era o fato de ter deixado que ele a levasse para um lugar onde câmeras não poderiam vigiá-los. De não ter deixado aquele miserável desacordado._

_SE não tivesse deixado,_

_SE o tivesse espancado,_

_Se, se, se..._

_Ele segurara seu rosto com uma força que a enojou. Tudo nele a enojava – de seu cabelo penteado milimetricamente ao seu corpo inteiro prensando-a contra a parede, ferindo-a, a rigidez dele em suas pernas assustando-a mais do que se tivesse um cano de revolver sendo pressionado em sua testa. _

_Lábios venenosos comprimiram os dela por entre seus apelos desesperados._

"Sinto o gosto de morte em cada beijo que trocamos..."

_Olivia nunca havia pensado, mas agora sabia. Reagira como um animal faria ao ser capturado, cavalo selvagem sendo domado à força bruta enquanto era chamada de tudo aquilo que não era nem nunca foi._

_Ela chorou e gritou, escoiceou e atacou o homem que tentava tocá-la sem permissão. Mas não o suficiente. Seu desejo de se afastar dele superou seus instintos mais violentos. _

_Aquele homem conseguira afugentar o animal assassino que residia dentro dela. _

"Agora posso vê-la,

(Por favor, não!)

Agora posso senti-la,

(Pelo amor de Deus, por favor, não!)

Estou bem aqui,

(Por favor, diga aonde...)

Há,há,há,há...

(Isso é um pesadelo...)

Continue correndo, continue correndo..._"_

_Ela correu e se escondeu no escuro, mas ele farejou seu medo e a caçou. Conseguiu acuá-la e prendê-la sob socos e pancadas. As pupilas dilatadas contra as íris verdes luminosas encaravam-na com desprezo e vontade. Íris que iriam atormentar seu sono dali em diante. _

"Assombrada pelas íris de um gato"

"A caçada continua

Noite adentro

De joelhos, não pode se esconder de mim"

_Ele segurou seu rosto, usando novamente aquela força nauseante. Ela não queria. _

_Ela___**não**_ queria__**.**_

_Resistiu, mas viu que seria inútil. Sentiu o cheiro de sua pele tão perto dela que fez seus olhos arderem._

"E eu - eu prefiro me matar a me tornar sua escrava..."

_E de repente, Fin apareceu. Deu a voz de prisão e revelou suas verdadeiras identidades._

_O alivio que sentiu foi encoberto pelo tremor frenético de seu corpo inteiro, como se sua pele e órgãos estivessem sendo remanejados em alta velocidade por entre seus ossos doloridos. Sal diluído escorria de seus olhos e poros com todo o medo que poderia existir. Seu estômago revirava e sua dignidade feminina jazia destroçada aos seus pés. Levantou-se pesadamente e encarou o caçador nos olhos, seu animal selvagem rugindo em trovão em seu peito e olhar. _

"Pensamentos estranhos e desejos selvagens

Grandes demais para um peito delicado,  
Quero rasgá-lo, quero mordê-lo, dilacerá-lo

Este é o animal em mim."

_- Quem é a vadia agora?_

_Fin chamou reforços, que levaram o carcereiro algemado, e soltou o pulso dela preso à porta. Seu colega a encaminhou até a ambulância previamente solicitada por ele na porta do presídio, tranqüilizando-a gentilmente. _

_Pensou em Elliot no caminho até o hospital._

_Era bom que não estivesse lá. Não queria que ele a visse do jeito que sabia que estava, acabada e fragilizada. _

_Na visão de seu parceiro, ela deveria parecer sempre forte, pois já bastavam problemas mais importantes para tomar-lhe a preocupação em tempo integral. E porque ela devia cuidar dele, não o contrário. _

_Elliot era mais importante do que ela mesma..."_

"_Uma tempestade está ameaçando_

_Minha vida hoje._

_Se não conseguir logo um abrigo, _

_Irei desaparecer"_

Um ruído ao seu lado o puxou de seus pensamentos.

Por um segundo, pensou que Olivia estaria acordando - o que era uma pena, disse para si, pois ela precisava daquele sono.

Logo retiraria esse pensamento.

Olhou para Olivia, esperando ver seus olhos já abertos, mas ao invés disso viu suas sobrancelhas contraídas, seus dedos se fechando fortemente em punhos tão apertados que deixavam suas juntas brancas.

- Liv... – ele chamou calmamente, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro e sacudindo-a de leve. – acorda, Liv.

"_Desperte e mostre sua luz,_

_Desperte, a hora é agora"_

Ela começou a choramingar e sua expressão não tinha mais a tranqüilidade de antes, que agora ele sabia ser falsa. Sua cabeça se movia de um lado para o outro e seus olhos moviam-se rapidamente sob suas pálpebras.

Intercalando sua atenção entre a rua e sua parceira, ele a sacudiu um pouco mais forte que antes, chamando seu nome.

"_Em meus sonhos _

_Estou sempre morrendo"_

Mas Liv não conseguia acordar, e ao sentir as tentativas de Elliot para despertá-la, começou a se debater ainda mais, repetindo para alguém em seu pesadelo que a deixasse, que não fizesse aquilo...

Parou rapidamente o carro no primeiro lugar vago que avistou perto da calçada, e voltou-se para ela. Mantendo a calma e inevitavelmente lembrando-se de seus filhos ao terem pesadelos, segurou seu braço com uma mão, e apoiou seu rosto com a outra.

- Acorda, Liv!

- Por favor... não...

"_O medo está apenas em nossas mentes,_

_Mas ele nos domina o tempo todo"_

Lágrimas escapavam por debaixo de suas pálpebras.

Lutando com Liv, Elliot se preocupava com a situação. Como ele pensara, as coisas estavam saindo do controle. E ela estava novamente de mãos atadas naquele porão, prestes a ser atacada.

De novo.

_Saia daí, Liv..._

"_Ouço uma voz, uma voz chamando por mim,_

_A verdade, aquilo que preciso para valorizar esta minha realidade,_

_Está aqui, dentro desta concha que sou eu._

_Desperte, a hora é agora"_

- Olivia! – disse alto e com firmeza, sacudindo-a pelos braços.

Ela abriu os olhos de repente.

Havia tanto medo e fúria gravados no castanho de suas íris, que pensou que ela o atacaria, unindo sonho e realidade.

Mas ela não o fez.

Aproveitando a hesitação de Olívia naquele momento, antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, qualquer desculpa, ele a puxou contra o seu peito. Envolveu seu ombros trêmulos dela com seu braços, afagando seu cabelo com uma das mãos.

"_Disseste que se tua voz tivesse força igual_

_À imensa dor que sentes,_

_Teu grito acordaria_

_Não só a tua casa,_

_Mas a vizinhança inteira..."_

Ela lentamente retribuiu o abraço, parecendo entender que não precisava dizer absolutamente nada. Ele não queria ouvir mais lamentos angustiados de sua amiga sendo assombrada por fantasmas que de qualquer forma ele não poderia capturar. Conseguia sentir a magoa dela tremendo em seu corpo, junto ao dele.

E então, vieram soluços baixinhos.

_A Oliveira de raízes fortes derramava o orvalho acumulado em suas folhas sobre _

_Aquele Que Era Temente à Deus. _

_Quem apoiava agora era ele, sustentando todo peso de sua angustia. _

_Não permitiria que ela desabasse depois de apará-lo durante tanto tempo. _


	4. Conclusão

**NOVA YORK – CENTRAL DE POLICIA**

**SEXTA-FEIRA, 22 DE AGOSTO**

**16:22**

O táxi fizera suas curvas absurdas, desrespeitando todas as leis de trânsito possíveis, mas finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Com um solavanco de levantar do assento, o carro parou na frente da Central de Polícia, o motorista ignorando completamente a presença dos oficiais que o encaravam desconfiados. Lilly pagou a corrida e saíram do carro, Scotty dizendo algo em espanhol ao motorista.

Estavam lá por causa do cartão de um detetive de Nova York, que fora encontrado junto ao corpo de uma garota em 2003.

Subiram os degraus da delegacia e caminhando por entre guardas e suspeitos sendo transferidos, procurando a Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, a mente de ambos ainda meio perdida nas lembranças remexidas no caminho.

- O que você disse para ele, Scotty?

Ele abriu seu sorriso característico - meio deboche, meio divertido.

- Que a mãe dele é que era...

Depois de se identificarem e falarem com o chefe da Unidade, Donald Cragen, ele os encaminhou aos detetives que estavam ali naquele momento.

- Benson! Stabler!

Os outros dois detetives se aproximaram, examinando os recém-chegados. Mas se enxergaram de verdade somente quando os quatro se olharam nos olhos.

"_Esquecemo-nos de quem éramos e perdemos os segundos de vista."_

Foi no contato visual mutuo que o tempo parou por um segundo. Nesse espaço infinito de tempo, eles sentiram seus olhares sendo lidos, seus medos e segredos sendo revelados sem a total consciência disso. A informação era fluido cristalino circulando entre eles.

E aquilo os ligou profundamente, dividindo toda a sua essência e distribuindo um fragmento para cada um dos outros.

"_Toda minha existência passou nos olhos confiantes de um espelho, _

_mas não era eu ali refletido"_

A primeira coisa que lhes passou pela cabeça ao se encararem foi a idéia de que olhavam para um espelho, seus reflexos materializados no plano real.

Lilly e Elliot viram a tristeza comum entre eles, a cicatriz de uma família desmantelada. Reconheceram seus próprios olhos um no outro.

Scotty e Olívia sentiram o fado daquele que nasceu para proteger, castanho no castanho, trocando as fagulhas mornas da compreensão.

"_Como uma peça de quebra-cabeça certeira em seu lugar,_

_Poderia dizer como nos sentimos só pelo nosso olhar."_

No milésimo seguinte, não eram mais os detetives enegrecidos pela vida e pelo trabalho; a experiência e o conhecimento que possuíam sobre as pessoas apenas conseguiam ver ali quatro pequenos que foram forçados a crescer cedo demais, por serem esquecidos e mal-tratados por suas mães e por verem uma pessoa amada se destruir ou ser destruída.

O cinzento reconheceu sua solidão decidida no castanho.

A Guardiã escondida viu a devoção incondicional brilhar no Guardião reconhecido por si mesmo.

O Jardineiro Fiel viu no semblante d'Aquele Que É Temente a Deus a sombra de sua dúvida em relação ao sentimento que o ligava à sua parceira e amiga.

A luz lunar morna e paterna viu o mesmo motivo de sua frieza escondida naquele Lírio Branco.

"_A verdade, tudo aquilo que preciso para valorizar esta minha realidade, _

_É a beleza dentro desta concha que sou eu."_

E finalmente, no derradeiro milésimo daquele segundo a parte de tudo e de todos, viram que apesar de tudo ainda conseguiram se prender no que era certo e sabiam que havia pessoas que acreditavam no mesmo que eles.

E ali estavam duas dessas pessoas bem na sua frente.

Não.

Não estavam mais.

"_Feche os olhos,_

_Apenas sinta e perceba_

_Que isto é real, e não um sonho,_

_Que estou em você e você está em mim."_

Naquele ultimo milésimo, tornaram-se um, que sentia e via tudo o que o outro sentiu, e viu naquele instante e em instantes passados.

Reverberou como uma suave carga elétrica em seu corpo.

No instante seguinte, o tempo lembrou-se como era correr e se separaram novamente, e tudo o que fora aprendido foi sendo esquecido. Restou apenas o leve reconhecimento sentido pelos quatro detetives que diziam seus nomes e estendiam suas mãos em cordialidade. Ficava também a sensação de deja vu que seria divulgada por um deles em alguma conversa a toa no futuro.

Aos outros, caberia o choque e a surpresa de terem sentido exatamente o mesmo.

"_Estranho conhecido,_

_Deveria saber teu nome?_

_Já nos conhecemos antes?_

_Seria alguém que eu deveria reconhecer?_

_Já nos vimos antes?"_

**s§s**

Por BarbaraCB

**N/A: Bem, é isso. Foram quatro meses de pesquisa, maratonas de Cold Case no meu PC, downloads de episódios importantes de SVU (como "Fault"), e sempre acompanhando as series pela TV (porque queria ver "Wildlife" de SVU e o lance da Lilly com o Eddie Saccardo...). **

**Estudei, fiz anotações, escrevi vários trechos de episódios como se fossem as personagens pensando (muitas delas utilizadas aqui, mas muitas outras também foram pro documento de "Cenas Deletadas", o que é uma pena).**

**No inicio, essa fic tinha essa mesma idéia das comparações entre as personagens das series, mas seria apenas entre a Olivia e a Lilly; o nome original era "The White Lilly and the Olive Tree", mas depois que pensei em acrescentar Elliot e Scotty, o titulo foi descartado e substituído pelo atual titulo.**

**A "trilha sonora" foi para interligá-los ainda mais entre os pontos de vista e também foi uma alusão a uma das características de Cold Case, que são justamente as musicas que são utilizadas - meio que para equilibrar, já que coloquei uma característica de SVU, que é a localização, data e hora onde estão as personagens.**

**Quanto à parte final, queria dizer: não levem aquilo ao pé da letra! Toda aquela coisa aparentemente "mística" que eles trocaram foi nada mais, nada menos que a minha forma de explicar aquela sensação que temos ao vermos uma pessoa e pensamos: "Já a vi em algum lugar...Onde, mesmo?".**

**Bem é isso! Espero que tenham gostado! ^_^**

**s§s**

**Musicas utilizadas nas citações 0em ordem de aparição):**

"_Creek Mary Blood"_ - Nightwish

"_Disturbia"_ - Rihanna

"_Somewhere Inside"_ – Dj Tiesto e Julie Thompson

"_Look Through My Eyes"_ – Phill Collins (tema de _Irmão Urso_)

"_Angel of Darkness"_ – Alex C. e Yasmin K.

"_Blue Eyes"_ – Within Temtptation

"_Duvet"_ – B.o.A (tema do anime _Serial Experiments Lain)_

"_Thriller"_ – Michael Jackson

"_It's the Fear"_ – Within Temptation

"_Open Your Eyes"_ – Sum 41

"_Crawling"_ – Linkin Park

"_Gimme Shelter"_ – Rolling Stones e Merry Clayton

"_Disturbia"_ - Rihanna

"_Mother Earth"_ – Within Temptation

"_Blue Eyes"_ Within Temptation

"_To the Moon and Back"_ – Savage Garden

"_Somewhere I Belong"_ – Linkin Park

"_Bad Boy"_ - Cascada

"_Into the Night"_ – Santana e Chad Kroeger

"_Open Your Eyes"_ – Sum 41

"_Babe I'm __Gonna Leave You"_ – Led Zeppelin

"_Babe I'm __Gonna Leave You"_ – Led Zeppelin

"_Beautiful Boy"_ – John Lennon

"_The Promise"_ – Within Temptation

"_The Promise"_ – Within Temptation

"_Porcelain"_ - Moby

"_I Show You Secrets"_ - Pharao

"_Tell Me Now"_ – Maire Brennan (tema do filme _Rei Arthur_ de 2005)

"_2 Bicudos"_ – Ana Carolina

"_Salva Nos"_ – Kajiura Yuki (do anime _Noir)_

"_Babe I'm __Gonna Leave You"_ – Led Zeppelin

"_Babe I'm __Gonna Leave You"_ – Led Zeppelin

"_Summertime Cowboy"_ – Husky Rescue

"_Apologize"_ – One Republic e Timbaland

"_Pale"_ – Within Temptation

"_Ice Queen" _- Within Temptation

"_She Believes in You"_ – Lebo M. (parte da trilha de _O Rei Leão II)_

"_Missing"_ - Evanescence

"_Eye of the Storm"_ – Sergey Lazarev

"_Apologize"_ – One Republic e Timbaland

"_Ice Queen"_ - Within Temptation

"_Hero"_ – Nickelback (tema de _Homem-Aranha_)

"_A Dangerous Mind"_ - Within Temptation

"_Somewhere I Belong"_ – Linkin Park

"_Razorblade Kiss"_ – H.I.M.

"_Halloween"_ - Aqua

"_Cat's Eye"_ – E-Rotic

"_Angel of Darkness"_ – Alex C e Yasmin K

"_In the Shadows"_ – The Rasmus

"_Das Tier In Mier (Wolfen)"_ _*_ "O Animal em Mim (Lobos)" *– E Nomine

"_Gimme Shelter"_ – Rolling Stones e Merry Clayton

"_Living Inside the Shell"_ – Yoko Kanno (do anime _Ghost In the Shell_)

"_Porcelain"_ - Moby

"_Sweet Sacrifice"_ - Evanescence

"_Living Inside the Shell"_ – Yoko Kanno

"_Há Tempos"_ – Legião Urbana

"_Into the Night"_ – Santana e Chad Kroeger

"_Monolith of Doubt"_ – After Forever

"_Into the Night"_ – Santana e Chad Kroeger

"_Living Inside the Shell"_ – Yoko Kanno

"_Beyond the Invisible"_ - Enigma

"_Stranger"_ – Jefferson Starship


End file.
